Party! Party! Ano Kuusou Game no Sekai de!
by Haniko Deguchi
Summary: Seorang gadis yang bosan berada di kamarnya sedang berpikir begitu keras hingga ia membatu. *nggak* Ia pun berkata, "Ah.. Aku bosan tingkat-tingkatan.. Aku ingin.. Party! Ya! Party! ". Gadis itu pun bersiap dengan pakaian pesta-nya "Semua siap? " "Ya! " "Tu! " "Wa! " "Ga! " "Pat! " "Ma! " "Nam! " "Semua adaa! Berangkat untuk Final Stage! " Bad Summary, Read and Review Please!


**~ "Party! Party! Ano Kuusou Game no Sekai de! " ~**

**(Pesta! Pesta! Di Dunia Permainan Khayalan! )**

"**Ah.. Aku bosan tingkat-tingkatan.. Aku ingin.. Party! Ya! Party! "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Semua siaaapp? "**

"**Yaaaa! "**

"**Tu! "**

"**Wa! "**

"**Ga! "**

"**Pat! "**

"**Lima! Dan-… "**

"**Enam! "**

"**Semua adaaa! Berangkat untuk Final Stage! "**

**~ Disclaimer ~**

A Vocaloid Fanfiction, this story is mine, but anything else isn't mine!

(Sebuah Fanfiksi Vocaloid, hanya cerita ini yang punya author, tapi yang lain nggak! )

**~ Summary ~**

Seorang gadis yang bosan berada di kamarnya sedang berpikir begitu keras hingga ia membatu. *nggak* Ia pun berkata, "Ah.. Aku bosan tingkat-tingkatan.. Aku ingin.. Party! Ya! Party! ". Gadis itu pun bersiap dengan pakaian pesta-nya…

.

.

.

"Semua siaaapp? "

"Yaaaa! "

"Tu! "

"Wa! "

"Ga! "

"Pat! "

"Ma'! "

"Nam! "

"Semua adaaa! Berangkat untuk Final Stage! "

**~ Attention ~**

Banyak bahasa gaulnya, ada beberapa kata-kata kasar (tingkat kekasaran sekitar 15%, yah, tapi mungkin, saya juga ga tau /digeplak ), banyak OOT-nya, ngawur, alurnya ngalor ngidul, humornya kelewat guarrriiiiinnggg *buagh*, capslock jebol bolak-balik (karna tiap ditambal selalu pake nasi secumut), pada scene teriak para crew selalu lupa matiin toa dan loadspeaker, banyak kata-kata sampah yang ngga diperlukan, tapi yang diperlukan juga ada kok *lol, dan sebagainya cari ndiri.. Author beserta crew-nya lagi pada males /dilempar galah 7 meter

**~ Equipment Recommendation ~**

Sarung/selimut, biar ga digigit kebo

Cemilan secukupnya, jangan seadanya

Kantong muntah *muncul firasat buruk*

Duit

Masker *hah? buat apaan?

Tempat duduk, terserah mau pakai sofa, keset atau closet

Kacamata 3D

Kipas angin (?)

Dsb pikir ndiri

**~ Note ~**

Terinspirasi dari lagu Party x Party yang dibawakan oleh Vocaloid Six (Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito), lalu dibuat oleh Hitotshizuku dan Yama∆ (Music and Lyrics) juga suzunosuke (Illustration) dengan perubahan. Oneshoot pertamaku! Juga fanfic yang bahasa gaul-nya muncul lebih banyak daripada fanfic-ku yang lain. *hingga saat ini

**~~~ Happy Reading! ~~~**

**~ "Party! Party! Ano Kuusou Game no Sekai de! " ~**

**(Pesta! Pesta! Di Dunia Permainan Khayalan! )**

"Mak, ane bosen banget nih, enaknya ngapain yah? "tanya gadis songong (digaplogh :v ) pada ibunya yang sedang asyik menonton acara kuis kesukaannya, PurMene jadi 1 Permen. Tapi entah kenapa, sudah sekitar satu jam lewat 8 menit lewat-.. /udah woi, ibunya tidak juga menoleh pada anaknya yang songong itu.

"Halaaah.. Ngomong sama emak mah kayak ngomong ama kebo! Paling cuma dibales-… "

"Mboooo…. "

"Tuh kan.. Tau ah! Mendingan gua ke kamar dah! "gerutu gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia pun segera merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang lumayan empuk meski sudah pernah terkena bawang merah dan bawang putih, lalu kemiri dan-…. /jdooosshh

"Ah.. Aku bosan tingkat-tingkatan.. Aku ingin.. Party! Ya! Party! "teriak gadis itu. (Ayo, segera siapkan masker Anda. Napasnya bau! ) Gadis itu pun bersiap dengan pakaian pesta-nya menuju dunia permainan imajinasi. Mungkin, ia pikir ia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya disana. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, sang gadis bertemu dengan seorang penembak jitu dan seorang penyanyi bar. Sang penembak jitu itu pun bertanya pada sang gadis yang ingin pergi ke pesta tersebut, "Ah, siapa yang pergi malam-malam begini? Apa kau seorang _**Rookie**_, Nona? ".

"Ah, apa itu? "tanya sang gadis.

"Kemanakah kau hendak akan pergi? "jawab sang penyanyi bar sambil membenarkan posisi gitar yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Aku mau pergi ke pesta. "ujar sang gadis. Sang penyanyi bar itu pun langsung tersenyum senang ke arah sang penembak jitu yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Aa.. Kau bisa pergi ke pesta yang terbaik yang pernah ada disini, Nona! "ujar si penyanyi bar. Gadis itu pun langsung antusias bertanya, "Benarkah?! Dimana? Dimana? Bolehkah aku kesana? ".

"Ya iyalah. Nona ini gimana sih? Tadi kan udah disaranin, yaa pasti bolehlah! Mana pakai tanya ada dimana segala. Udah dibilangin disini masih aja tanya. Mana tanyanya dua kali.. "kata sang penembak jitu dengan kesalnya.

"Hush! Udah diem! "bentak si penyanyi bar sambil mempelototi sang penembak. Ia pun kembali berbicara pada sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut pergi bersama kami, Nona! "ajak sang penyanyi bar dengan semangatnya.

"Kami juga ingin pergi kesana. "ujar sang penembak. Sang gadis pun segera ikut bersama kedua orang yang baru saja ia temui itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama dengan diiringi musik yang dihasilkan dari gitar sang penyanyi bar. Setelah berjalan di hutan selama kira-kira 8 menit, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah bar yang tampaknya sudah mulai sepi dari para pengunjungnya. Tiba-tiba, sang penyanyi bar memanggil seseorang yang ada di dalam bar sambil memasuki bar bersuasana latin itu. Tentu saja tak lupa mengajak teman barunya.

"Meiko-san! Kita kedatangan tamu baru! "ujarnya riang. Seorang bartender perempuan pun bertanya pada penyanyi bar itu sambil menghampirinya, "Siapa? Gadis ini? ". Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu, Nona? "tanya sang bartender sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang gadis. Lalu ada juga seorang penari yang bertanya pada gadis berambut teal itu, "Ya. Siapa namamu, Nona? ". Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian cukup mewah yang datang dari arah sebuah meja.

"Darimana asalmu, Nona? "tanyanya.

"Dih! BaKaito! Kepo amat sih lu! "ujar sang penembak.

"Apaan sih lu?! BaKagamine Len! "balas bapak-bapak itu.

"Yo! Yo! Siapkan popcorn Anda, pemirsah! "ujar author beserta crew-nya.

"Hei! Lu juga ngapain dateng-dateng langsung kepo gitu? Kayak orang bloon tau gak! "kata sang penembak sambil mempelototi uang, ah, engga. Maksudnya mata si bapak-bapak itu. Yang diejek itu pun segera membalasnya.

"Gak! Gue gak tau! Puas lo?! "

"Ggrr.. Sini lo, bloon! "

"Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk! "

Akhirnya, perkelahian diantara dua Baka itu pun tak dapat terhindarkan. Sang penari berusaha menenangkan api yang berkobar. Tapi sayang, angin terus berhembus kencang sehingga tornado yang menerjang belum juga kunjung berhenti. Para-… /loh? kok jadi OOT? balik! balik!

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka. Silahkan duduk dan bersantai, Nona. "ujar sang bartender. Ia bersama sang penyanyi bar pun juga duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Sang gadis pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Aku merasa bosan di rumah dan aku ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta. Kebetulan aku bertemu teman-temanmu waktu di hutan tadi. "

"Maksudmu Rin si penyanyi dan Len si penembak itu ya? "tanya sang bartender.

"Ya. Karena mereka mau mengajakku ke sebuah pesta yang terbaik katanya. Maka itu aku ikut bersama mereka dan sampai disini. "kata sang gadis.

"Ah, begitu ya.. Baiklah. Kau bisa bersantai dahulu disini. Aku mau mengurus pekerjaanku dulu ya.. "ujar sang bartender sambil meninggalkan gadis yang bernama Miku itu. Miku yang penasaran pun akhirnya mengikuti sang bartender tersebut. Sementara itu, di sisi lain...

"Hei! BaKagamine! Bisa nggak sih ente diem gitu sebentar?! Ane mau ngomong dulu! A-Adaw! "

"Ggrr.. Apaan lagi sih, bloon?! "

"Heh, cewek yang tadi itu kan lucu plus baik banget tuh, kita jadiin temen bagus tuh.. "

"Ah, iya juga ya. Pinter juga lu. Lagian juga die bisa gua jadiin selingkuhan gua. "

"Lah? Emang lo udah punya pacar, bro? "

"Ciaelah, pake 'bro-bro'-an segala. Iyalah, pacar gue kan si Rin! Masa lu ga tau sih? "

"Hwat? Bukannya dia sodara (Read: Saudara) lu yak? "

"Ngga kok. Lagi kapan gua udah dikasih tau bokap sama nyokap gua. Katanya dia cuma anak dari panti yang diurus sama ortu gua ntu. "

"Panti apaan, Len? Panti jompo? "

"PLAAKK! "

"Heh, sembarangan aja lu ngomong. Kalo mabok ke kamar lu aja sana! "

"Ah iya, maap. Terus, kapan lu jadian? Emang lu suka ama Rin? "

"Eh, bloon, kalo ga suka ngapain tuh cewek gua jadiin pacar gua. Ya iyalah, gua suka ama dia! Gua jadian pas besokannya. Pas gua ketemu dia di pasar. (Ya ampun, ngenes amat nembak cewek di pasar -_- /jdoosshh) "

"Terus lo masih suka ama dia? Dan mau jadiin cewek yang tadi selingkuhan lo gitu? "

"Nggak. Tuh cewek yang tadi mau gua jadiin selir gua. Ya iyalah! Mana mungkin ntu cewek gua jadiin selir gua! Siapa juga yang mau nikah? Pisang aja masih minta sama nyokap! Emangnya, napa lu tanya-tanya gua begituan? Lo suka sama ntu cewek yang tadi? Kalo suka sih ga papa. Ambil aja. "

"Eh?! Beneran?! "

"Iyaa. Yang penting kan, itu si Rin, masih sama gua. Jujur aja gua naksir berat ama dia dari kecil. "

"Ya udah, Len! Ayo kita minum! Cheers! "ajak Kaito sambil memberikan segelas es kopi yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Len yang diajaknya hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil berpura-pura senang sepertinya.

"Cheers! "

'Ini makhluk bahagia amat yah kayaknya? Bingung gue. Dia kan gak pernah se-seneng kayak gini.. 'pikir Len dalam hati. Ia pun minum kopi dengan wajah yang sama lebamnya dengan Kaito setelah mereka berdua bertengkar ria. Meiko sang bartender di bar itu yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pun segera mempersilahkan para tamunya untuk tidur karena sudah hampir larut malam.

"Ayo semuanya, tidur di kamar kalian masing-masing! "

"Lho? Aku tidur dimana, Meiko-san? "tanya Miku.

"Kamu bisa tidur bareng sama-.. "

"Aku! Aku! "ujar Kaito dengan girangnya secara tiba-tiba. Rin pun segera menampar si bapak-bapak tua **cap bloon** itu dengan begitu kerasnya. Katanya sih, biar ga kelewat mabok.

"Miku, tidur sama aku aja ya? "tanya Rin. Miku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu Kaito langsung menuju kamarnya dengan aura galau yang menyebar di sekitarnya. Akhirnya, mereka semua pun tidur hingga sang mentari mulai terbit...

.

.

.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Hari ini kita akan pergi berpetualang! "ujar Luka sang penari dengan senangnya.

"Yaa! Kita akan ke pesta yang terbaik yang pernah ada! "ujar Rin dengan logat Barbie alay-nya.

"Semuanya! Ayo berangkaaatt! "

"Yaa! "ucap semuanya secara bersamaan. Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri hutan, sungai, dan juga tempat-tempat lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang agak membuat mereka semua kebingungan.

"Lho? Tadi kita datang dari arah sana, lalu kesini kan? Kenapa kita ada disini lagi? "tanya Len sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Begitupun dengan Luka, Meiko, Kaito dan Miku.

"Ah, tunggu. Rin kemana? "

"Ah ya, tadi dia ada di sampingku. "

"Bukankah tadi ia mau mengambil bunga itu sebagai hiasan gitarnya ya? "tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Oh, tidak.. Itu... "

"Cih! Itu jalan berbahaya! Aku melihat simbol waktu di jalan yang sebelumnya, dan itu pertanda ada laba-laba raksasa disana! Ayo cepat! "ujar Len panik. Semuanya segera mengikuti Len. Tapi sayangnya, jalan yang mereka cari-cari tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ah, Tuhan.. Hutan macam apa ini?! "gerutu Len kesal.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? "

"Kau benar, Miku. Aku dan Meiko ke arah sana. Kaito ke arah sana. Lalu kau berdua ke belakang batu besar itu ya.. "

"Tapi, Kaito gimana? Masa dia sendirian sih? "

"Aih, Miku-chaaann.. Betapa baiknya engkaauu... "

-BUAGH-

"Ayo cepat, minna-san! "

"Ya! "ucap semuanya. Mereka pun berpencar dan menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Miku dan Len menemukan Rin dalam keadaan-...

"Rin! Awas di sampingmu! "

"Lalalalalaa.. "

"Ah, kenapa orang ini masih saja bisa bersantai ria sih? "gumam Miku. Len pun segera menembakkan peluru ke arah langit pertanda ia telah menemukan Rin. Tak lama kemudian kawan-kawannya yang lain segera datang menghampirinya.

"Rin! "

"Semuanya! Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku, aku dan Luka akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian laba-laba itu. Lalu-... "

"Aku gimana? "

"Bawel amat sih lu, BaKaito! "

"Ya, selanjutnya apa Len? "

"Lalu BaKaito akan kita jadikan umpan untuk menarik perhatian sang laba-laba di atas bukit sana. "

"APAAN?! "

"Lalu? "

"Lalu Miku dan Meiko berusaha melepaskan Rin dari sana. "

"Emm.. Sebentar deh, jaring laba-laba itu kan lengket. Nanti bukannya nyelamatin Rin, yang ada kami juga ikut-ikutan nyangkut disana lagi.. "

"Aduh, Miku.. Bahasanya gitu amat.. –Nyangkut–... "

"Ah, iya juga ya... "

"Yaa.. Sudah, tenanglah! Serahkan semua padaku! Aku bisa mengatasinya kok! Sekarang jalankan tugas kalian ya, minna-san! Ganbarou na! (Semangat ya! ) "ucap Meiko dengan percaya dirinya. Dengan ragu, Len segera menghias Kaito dengan daging ikan milik Luka dan juga dengan uang-uang yang Kaito bawa.

"NGAPAIN PAKE DUIT GUA JUGA SEEHH?! EMANGNYA LABA-LABA DEMEN MAKAN DUIT APAH, HAAHH?! "

"Kali aja kan.. :v "jawab Len dengan wajah troll-nya. Kaito hanya bisa menggerutu ria karna ia sudah diikat rapi dengan tali seperti kardus dan koran bekas yang mau di-loak-in.

"Ah, ano.. Author-san, ga ada kata-kata lain apah? Pake bawa-bawa koran bekas segala.. "tanya Luka dengan setetes air besar di belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, maklum. Saya kan mantan pemulung! Haha! Gitu-gitu juga ada duitnya loh! "

"Duit?! "tanya Kaito kegirangan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Len yang dibantu oleh Luka segera menyeret makhluk(?) itu dengan harapan sang laba-laba mau menghabisi(?) umpan ini dan Rin bisa diselamatkan. Setelah memajang(bahasanya ngenes amat "-" ) Kaito di atas bukit, Luka dan Len segera mengumpat di semak-semak sambil mengintip ke arah Rin.

"Rin... "

.

.

.

"Yak! Haha.. Apa kau mau makanan, hm? "tanya Meiko. Entah kenapa, mungkin beberapa rencana telah berubah dengan sendirinya. Laba-laba raksasa itu pun turun dari jaringnya. Miku segera berusaha melepaskan Rin dari jaring itu. Tapi tampaknya apa yang sebelumnya diperkirakan terjadi pada Miku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku juga ikut-ikutan nyangkut disini.. =-= Meiko-saaann... Aku nyangkut disini niihh~~~ " *ngomongnya ga niat amat ewe

"Yak! Ini bagianku! "gumam Len sambil pergi ke arah Meiko dan menggantikan tugasnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang laba-laba raksasa itu.

"Oh, Tuhaaann.. Aku masih, ingin hiduupp! Dengan uang-uangkuu! Sayangilah akuuu, oh Tuhan.. Aku masih, punya banyak orang... YANG PUNYA HUTANG DENGANKOOO! HUWAAA! LEPASIN GUEEEE! "tangis Kaito dengan kata-kata dari lagunya yang mengharukan. /oouuu...

"Meiko! Cepat! "

"Yooo~~ Tenang, Luka! Yak! Ini bagianku! (Sound Effects: Shak shak shak shak~~) Yaakk! Baatendaa no... SHOOOTTTT! "teriak Meiko sambil mengarahkan bom dari minumman-minuman yang telah ia ramu menjadi sebuah bom untuk membuat jaring-jaring itu tak lengket dan melepas dengan sendirinya.

"PYAASH! "

"A-Aaa! "

"Hup! "

"Kau selamat kok, Miku. "

"Ah, makasih banyak, Luka-saann! "

"Ya.. Ya.. Ah ya, mana Rin? "

"Aku disinii! "

"Dia kok malah girang gitu ya.. "

"Tau nih.. =-= "

"Ya udah, nyusul Len yuk~ "kata Meiko sambil berjalan santai menuju ke arah bukit. Tampaklah pemandangan yang amat aneh bagi yang memiliki penglihatan baik, seperti Miku contohnya.

"Aiya, pemandangan yang cukup mengharukan ya! Irai! Irai! (Bagus! Bagus! )"

"Ah, ano.. Meiko-san.. Apa mungkin sebaiknya dia kita tolong saja ya... "

"Yah, kurasa tak apa. Toh laba-laba itu hanya menginginkan uangnya si Kaito kan? Yaakk... (SFX: Shak shak shak shak~~) BAATENDAA NO... SHOOT! "

-PYAAASH-

"Makasiiiihh~~~ Tapi.. Yak! "

-BAAAKK!-

"Jangan pernah macam-macam dengan uangku! "

"Haahh.. OK, Rin! "

"Yaaa~~~ "

"Dengarkan aku! Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, paham?! "

"Ya.. Aku minta maaf deh.. "

"Ya sudah, lanjut lagi yuk! "

"Ayooo! "

.

.

.

"Eh, jalannya ke arah mana nih? "

"Kesana! "

"Engga, kesini! "

"Hei.. Kesana kalii.. "

"Enggak keles! (Enggak kali! )"

"Hei, hei, gimana kalau liat peta-nya dulu deh.. "

"Nih.. "kata Kaito sambil memberikan segulung kertas pada Miku.

(=_=)"

"Mukamu kenapa, Miku? Ada yang salah? ("-") "

"Dasar gueblek, ini peta buatan lu pas masih bocah, geblek! "

"Ah ya, salah ngasih ya.. Sorry, nah, ini yang bener.. "

"Huh! =-= ". Miku segera membuka peta itu dan mencari jalan yang harus ia tempuh selanjutnya.

"Yosh, minna! Kita ke arah sana! "ucap Miku bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah. Mereka semua pun segera berjalan sesuai dengan arah jalan yang ada di peta. Setelah menempuh beberapa jalan dan menghadapi beberapa monster, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat dimana istana yang begitu besar dapat terlihat dari sana.

"Emm.. Ano, tempatnya sedikit lagi kan? "tanya Miku sambil melihat ke arah peta yang ia pegang.

"Ya, Miku-chan! Lihatlah kesana! "ucap Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah istana yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Yah, karna kita sudah sampai disini, semuanya, berhitung ya! Tu! "

"Wa! "

"Ga! "

"Pat! "

"Ma! "

"Nam! "

"Beraksii! "

"Penyanyii! "

"Ayo bernyanyii! "

"Penari! "

"Mau berdansa? "

"Saudagar! "

"Berikan uang pa-... "

"Bartender! "

"Semua stok, OK! "

"Penembak! "

"Lock and loaded! "

"Yah, jadi siap untuk selanjutnya? "

"Tentu sajaaa! "

"Berangkat untuk Final Stage! "

"Ganbaroouuu! ". Mereka terus berjalan dan sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang, tanpa basa-basi mereka dengan berani langsung masuk ke dalam istana besar itu.

"HYAAH! "

"Aku duluaaann! "

"Len, Meiko, gantikan Rin! "

"Baik! "

"Aku jalan duluan yaa... "

"Luka! Gantikan aku! Cih! Disini terlalu banyak ayam(?)! "

"Tentu! "

-PLAAKK-

"Ke-Kepalaku... "

"Ah, maaf, Kaito! "

"Yak, semuanya! Ke arah sini! "

"Baiikk! "ujar semuanya dengan bersemangat. Tiba-tiba-...

-SIINNGG-

"E-Eh?! Ke-Kenapa jadi gelap begini?! "

"Kenapa ini? Sepertinya ada yang kurang... "

"Akhirnya, ini waktu untuk bersinar! "

"Heee?! "

"Yaak! Jadi inilah, pesta tebesaaarrr! "ucap sang Dark Lord. Tiba-tiba, di saat itu juga lampu pun menyala dengan terangnya. Sekarang disana terdapat banyak makanan, minuman, dan benda-benda lainnya yang berkaitan dengan-...

"Hee? Jadi ini pestanya? "

"Ayo! Cepat! Cepat! Kita mulai pestanya! "kata sang Dark Lord.

"Yaa! Aku duluaaaannn! "ucap Kaito sambil menghampiri gelas-gelas berisi minuman segar yang begitu banyak. (Jangan ngiler :v Kalau Anda lagi puasa, saat cerita ini dibuat Author juga lagi puasa kok :3 )

"Yaa! Ayo mulai pestanyaaa! "ucap Rin kegirangan. Musik yang dinamis pun mulai berbunyi perlahan. Mereka semua menikmati semua suguhan pesta yang ada disana.

"Ini benar-benar pesta besar! "

"Juga termegah! "

"Ah ya, tadi kan uangku ada yang diambil si laba-laba raksasa loak-an itu, bisa diganti gak, Maou-sama(Dark Lord)? "

"Ah.. Ya, ya, ya.. Ini -_- "ucap sang Dark Lord sambil memberikan sejumlah uang pada Kaito. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali menikmati pesta besar itu dan juga bernyanyi bersama dengan kawannya yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, Miku sadar. Pesta yang ia harapkan telah terwujud.

"Fuu.. Aku mengantuk.. Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan pesta ini sampai esok pagi! "

**OWARI!**

**(Selesai! )**

**Author's Note:**

Yaa~~! Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga /fiuh.. u,u

Sungguh kerja keras untuk membuatnya. Mulai dari ngetiknya, sampai ngumpulin mood yang kabur melulu dari Author-san ewe Nah, maaf ya sebelumnya, kalau fanfic ini agak melenceng dari cerita di lagu aslinya. Maaf banget ya, readers m(_ _)m Nah, untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic-fanfic-ku yang lain harap sabar ya! Maklum, ngumpulin mood ngetik itu kadang susahnya minta ampun -w- Mungkin buat para author lain tau rasanya gimana kali ya~ Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau bahasanya kadang kelewat kasar. Juga kata-kata yang banyak salah ketiknya alias typo. Jujur aja, saya ini manusia dan menurut saya bahasa kasarnya bukan di tingkat berat "-" Ya udah, pokoknya segala kekurangan yang ada, Author-san minta maaf. Tolong dimaafkan ya! Ah ya, doakan juga semoga karyaku yang lain juga laku disukai orang ya! A! Satu lagi! Semoga waktuku untuk berkarya bertambah dan mood berkaryaku selalu ada ya, readers :3 Aamiin.. Yosh! Akhir kata, silahkan tulis kesan, kritik, saran dan komentar kalian di kotak Review! Jangan lupa share ke teman-teman kalian ya!

**.**

**SALAM GOKIL! /dicekokin modem**


End file.
